


Damned

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Persona 3 Portable - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Alternate take on the events of Saori’s 5th S. Link a.k.a. FEMC beats up a girl.





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: damned.

Your heart hadn't stop beating like crazy, your fists were still warm with blood. How dare she talk about her like that? She would have defended any of her friends' honor the same way, but somehow there was a difference —your words were harsher, your punches were even more ruthless. The blood flow returned to your head, the effect of the adrenaline fading, but not enough to not want to turn that girl in the floor into a pulp _ again _.

You now saw her. Saori was at the front of the crowd, she's holding her hands over her mouth, is she horrified by your sudden outburst of violence? Who wouldn't? You were beloved by both students and teachers alike. _ We don't know what came over her. _ They would say.

_ Damned be the person that tries to hurt my friends _was your philosophy, but beating people up wasn't your style, that's what they would say, so why now?

The clouds in your mind already dissipated, all you could muster to do was smile back at the girl in the crowd, and walk silently while the teachers dragged you away.


End file.
